Nothing Left
by GestaltGlitchCombaticonLover
Summary: Commander Cody died in Order 66, CC-2224 survived. He lost everything that day... or did he? His wife, his unborn child, his trust and friendships. Now he lives for one thing... Revenge. He will find and kill Captain Rex for killing his wife and child. And every day... He closes the gap.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Gone**

Cody lay on his bed. It had been eight years since Order 66 had been passed. He took another drink of his secret stash of alcohol. How he wished he could go back to that day. That he could change everything. That he could have said no to Palpatine and warned Obi-Wan, to have saved her. Most of all he wished that he could apologize to Obi-Wan. His friend. When he was a shiny, the Jedi had taken him under his wing. He had been young, but Obi-Wan helped him climb the ranks.

But..

How he wished he could have saved _her_. His beautiful wife. Her beautiful pale green skin, and her tattooes across her nose that looked like freckles. He smiled at the memory, but it quickly faded. She was gone. And he couldn't save her. She was dead. And with her, their child. He had lost everything. He had murdered his friend and teacher, he was helpless to save his wife and child. His friend Rex had abandoned him to take Ahsoka to safety. He frowned. He, CC-2224, had been unable to save his wife and child, but Rex had been able to save the woman he loved.

Cody sighed. His memory flashing before him.

*He had rushed back to the temple as quickly as he could, trying to raise his wife over their private comm link. She hadn't answered. There had been static, but he still prayed that he would be able to make it in time. He had gotten there several hours after the order had first been passed.

He could still hear gunfire over the comm links of the 501st troopers. Hear their voices as they called out each Jedi that met their death. He hadn't heard her name yet. Maybe...

He searched for her everywhere. He found the younglings dead. A shame. So young and innocent. They hadn't done a single thing wrong, yet they were slaughtered. He quickly left. There was nothing he could do for them. But he was still wondering why their wounds seemed to be lightsaber wounds... not blaster.

Cody shook his head and entered the medical bay. He was passing one of the doors when a clone smashed out a door, falling to his hands and knees, his right arm wrapped around something as he got up and disappeared down a hall. Cody looked into the room and slowly stepped inside. There she was. Barriss Offee. His beautiful  
wife, clutching her chest where there was a blaster wound. The bodies of three dead clones lay around her, their markings of the 501st.

It was strange, Cody thought, detached from the world. That their death wounds were blaster. Not lightsaber or damage done by the force. They had not been killed by his wife. She had been defenseless. She was trying to give birth to their child. Barriss insisted that it would be a boy, and they would name it Cody, but Cody had been sure that it would be a girl, and he would name it barrica, after Barriss. She had laughed at that.

Cody came back to the world as his wife rasped a breath. His heart jumped. She was still alive.

"Barriss?!" He cried, dropping his gun and running to her side. "Barriss! Oh no." He cried desperately, ripping his helmet from his head and dropping both the helmet and his gun to the ground.

"Barriss!" He put a gloved hand to her face.

She opened her eyes. "Cody?" She asked weakly.

"Shhhh." Cody ordered, gently pulling her hands away from her chest. "It's alright. I'm going to get you out of here."

"No." He grabbed his arm. "No, Cody. It is my time. It is not yours, however, and you must live. Remember how much I love you..." She struggled to breath, and seemed to realize that she would soon die, for she hurried to speak.

"The...Clone." She gasped, and Cody grabbed her hand.

"Shhh, Barriss. They're dead." He whispered.

"Cody... You must...listen." She coughed, a small trickle of blood leaking out of her mouth. "Rex..." She drew in one more shuddering breath. "He...Rex..." The breath was gone, and Barriss died.

"Barriss? Barriss! No!" Cody cried, pulling her into his lap and kissing her lips gently. "No, Barriss, please!" He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

_My Cody._ A voice rang in his mind. _You must listen. It is not your time. You must live...Rex_

Cody felt hate fill his heart. It was Rex's fault! That must have been what Barriss was trying to tell him! Rex had killed Cody's lover, but run off with his own! Rex would pay...Cody swore it.*

Cody jerked out of his memory. Yes, Rex would pay. He had asked Lord Vader if he could work alone to find Clone deserters and Jedi that lived out the purge. Vader had "humoured" him, so to speak, and he was on the trail of Rex and Ahsoka. They were good at evading pursuits, constantly moving, and he had been a couple of years  
behind, but Cody knew that he was closing in. And soon, he would have his revenge over Rex. He had no quarrel with Ahsoka, but if she got in the way, he would take care of her too. If he died, then he would meet Barriss and find out if he had a son or daughter. He had nothing to live for besides revenge, but he had something to die for.

"Watch out, Rex. I'm coming." He whispered, looking out the window to the planet of Tattooine.


	2. Chapter 2: Searching

Chapter II: Searching

(A/N: Sorry if my paragraphs are off, but I have trouble with that! :). I also apologize if Cody seems a bit out of character, I still love the guy! Also, if things are out of place from what really happened, please remember this is fanfiction, not a history class! No offense! REVIEWS WANTED!)

Cody stepped off of the ship into the sands of Mos Eisley, the suffocating heat of Tattooine's twin suns burning down on him.

Cody had land in docking bay 47, not the safest planet to leave a defenseless ship, but who would steal the hunk of junk that the Imperial Engineers called a ship?

Cody muttered under his breath as he made his way slowly through the sandy streets, heading for the underlevels. He would fit in down there.

He was dressed like a Bounty Hunter, with black clothing and a helmet that covered the upper portion of his face.

Cody picked his way through the streets of the Underworld, lights from the many clubs and bars giving off light, though such a small amount that there were many corners and back ways left darkened, leaving places for criminals and murderers to hide.

But that was a danger to the people that didn't know where they were going, or what dangers they could face...

Cody knew where he was going. The best places to go were the sleazy places. Then the bars in those places, since people tended to flap their mouths a little more than they should after drinking, and if not, there was always someone to buy the information from.

Not that Cody would pay, he'd rather give them a hole in the head before that ever became an option.

The clone stepped into a bar, taking a moment to look around, ignoring the patrons that shouted for him to close the door.

Cody sneered.

What did they have to complain about? There was no wind coming in with him, no sand, rain or snow. Yet, maybe it was the smell? Cody nearly laughed out loud. The patrons here nearly smelled just as much as it did outside, so that couldn't be the solution.

The clone shook his head as he made his way to the bar and waited for the bartender to wait on him. As he waited, he watched.

The bartender was a human, and it took him a few moments before he came, moments that Cody didn't have. But if it got him to Rex, he would wait, although that didn't mean he'd be patient while doing so.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked, appearing before Cody.

"None of the stuff you call food." Cody answered coolly.

The bartender frowned. "Our food is high quality, we..."

"High quality poison!" Cody snapped, glaring at the human.

"A drink then?" The bartender asked, turning to fill a greasy cup.

"I'm here for information." Cody answered, causing the human to turn around slowly, cautiously.

"Information? A lot of people look for that nowadays." He answered, leaning on the counter, too casually. "And it'll cost..."

Cody whipped out his pistol and grabbed the human's shirt collar with his free hand.

"I think it's cost me enough... my time!" He snapped. "Now listen carefully. I'm looking for a Togrutan girl and a clone."

Cody watched the human's face carefully for any sign of recognition.

"Seen them?"

For the man's credit, very little emotion showed on his face, but a flick of recognition did run across his features.

"I don't know a couple by that descript..."

Cody jerked his collar and pressed the gun harder against his head.

"I think you have..." He answered coolly. "How else would you know they were a couple?"

There was silence, but the human was able to hide any emotions he might have been feeling at that moment.

"Now listen carefully. A clone. 501st Captain. An orange Togrutan. Jedi."

Alright." The human responded. "I've seen them. Looked mighty nervous..."

Cody cut him off. "When did you see them?"

"Oh, last I saw them was about a year ago." The bartender answered.

"Where were they going?" Cody demanded excitement leaking into his voice despite his attempts to stop it.

"They was headin' for Nar Shadaa." The bartender answered.

Cody released the man and shoved him backward, turning quickly to leave.

"Hey!" The man called. "You still have to pay for..."

Cody turned and brought the gun up. He smiled at the human, who had frozen in place.

The plasma shot hurtled across the expanse in less than a heartbeat, mortally wounding the man on impact.

Cody stood there in the silence, his blood lust momentarily quenched for the wait until it could be filled by the execution of Rex.

Abruptly, the music started again as Cody pushed his way outside and hurried to his ship.

The longer you were in Nar Shadaa, the easier it was to get lost, and there was no way Cody was going to spend another six years hunting for Rex.

No way.

Cody reached his ship and took off into the dawn.

The sky was red, symbolizing that blood had been spilled.


	3. Chapter 3

Britk Joesh, a Tattooine moisture farmer, sat in the far back of the bar. He had stood when the bounty hunter had turned his gun onto Zakk, but was too late to save him.

The smell of burnt flesh and plasma hung in the hot, dusty air when Britk reached his friend's side.

"Zakk? Are you okay? Who was it?" Britk questioned, pushing his brown hair from deep, supernaturally green eyes.

Zakk choked and coughed, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth as he struggled to breath around the blood trickling into his lungs.

A trembling hand travelled up Britk's arm, grabbing tightly onto the front of his shirt as Zakk pulled him down close, so that Britk might be able to hear his soft, sad but triumphant, words.

"He... He's come... Just as he said..." Zakk gagged and paused briefly, forcing himself to continue. He knew his life was over, but he may still be able to save several others. "You must... warn them, Britk... Promise me you'll..."

Britk tearfully gripped Zakk's hand as the human thrashed in an attempt to clear his airways. "Promise me..."

"I promise, Zakk." Britk whispered softly. "They will hear of it."

Zakk relaxed and smiled, saying one last triumphant sentence: "I... told him they... were... on... Nar Shadaa..."

Britk looked down at Zakk, and realized he had finally died, triumphant and victorious to the very last breath, a soft smile on his face.

"Rest in peace, Zakk. They shall receive their warning." Britk promised, closing his eyes before getting up and leaving the bar.

"Where is he now?" Rex, former captain of the 501st Legion, paced the room, rubbing his grimed hands over his face, leaving streaks and smudges were the dirt was smeared.

"Zakk sent him to Nar Shadaa." Brikt responded, prideful at his old friends final rebellion. "You're safe for now."

"Yes, but Zakk was sacrificed." The orange Togrutan, Ahsoka Tano, reminded them both, causing a pang of sadness to touch Britk's heart.

"Yes, miss, but Zakk would've died for all of you seven times if he felt you were endangered." He responded confidently, happy that the ex-Jedi cared for his fallen friend. "His very last words were that I warn you. He made me promise."

Rex sighed sadly, his face etched with the pain and torture of the past years, and the fear and exhaustion of the present. "He's getting closer." He whispered. "I need to know why... or when he will find us."

"Rex, could it be for?" Ahsoka refused to finish the sentence, although the fear was clear in her blue eyes.

"No." Rex responded abruptly. "No. He couldn't know about that." He resumed pacing, this new fact weighing down on his heart. "And personally, he isn't ready to know."

"Why not?" Britk asked, curious.

"Because it will only break him more... Destroy him." Rex shook his head and paused in his pacing, if only for a moment.

"You know that Cody will eventually find out." Ahsoka spoke softly, almost afraid to voice it.

Rex looked at her. "It _isn't_ Cody. Cody died. This monster is CC-2224."

Brikt nodded sadly. "Well, you're safe now." He smiled and turned to leave the humble farmhouse. "If you need something, call for me. Zakk gave his life for all of you, and I will not hesitate to do the same."

"Thank you, Britk!" Ahsoka called after him, the farmer smiled and waved.

Ahsoka looked at Rex as he continued his agitated pacing. "Rex. Calm down. Cody's gone. He won't be back for another few years! Maybe longer."

"No!" Rex's sharp tone caused Ahsoka to jump. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka. You just don't know Cody. I, however do." Rex continued pacing. "It won't take him long to realize he's been deceived."

Silence reigned as Ahsoka sat down, on the edge of the seat, poised as if to attack, attempting to force herself to relax.

"What do we do?" She asked softly.

Rex looked at her, blame and guilt heavy in his expression. "I wish I could bring you to Mandalore. But they're so against Jedi..." Rex finally stopped pacing and sat next to her. "We can't keep running. We came here because Anakin... _Vader_. hates this planet and wouldn't get close enough to feel you." Rex paused. "But now... Now _Cody's_ looking for us."

"Rex... We don't know what happened to him. He may not have..." Ahsoka stopped.

"We have to be ready for him, Ahsoka. Friend or not, it's not Cody. Not anymore." Rex looked at her, brown eyes full of misery and guilt. "You have felt his feelings. You know what his heart seeks... I only wish that I had protected you better."

"You've done all you can, Rex." Ahsoka placed a hand to the side of his face. "We're happy. And these years of happiness are all that's important to me."

Rex got up and opened a small chest, pulling out his old, twin pistols.

"Rex? What're you doing?" Ahsoka asked carefully, although she detected a small tremor in her voice.

"Protect you. Protect Orixix and Blit... Kill him. If I must." Rex placed the guns in his belt.

Ahsoka got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "I _know_ what it is he seeks, Rex. But _why?_ That is a different matter entirely." She looked into his eyes. "A matter than can save us all, including Cody, if we can discover the cause for his hate."

Rex looked up at her, his brown eyes haunted with memories of the past, and the fear of being hunted down like a deranged dog. "I wish I knew. If I did, I'd know how to fix it."

"We'll be fine, Rex. Everything will turn out." Ahsoka smiled up at him, taking his hands in hers.

"I know." Rex smiled back. "I'll make sure of it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Circles**

Cody swore and stepped over the body of yet another useless contact. His trail had gone stone cold, and he was beginning to wonder where he had gone wrong.

"I've somehow taken a step back." He muttered under his breath thoughtfully. "If not, then _two_ steps back." He shook his head slowly. _Which should make me jump forward later._

Cody had been searching Nar Shadaa longer than any other Bounty Hunter would've, but his lust for revenge kept him going. Either Rex was "lost" and Cody would have to somehow uproot him, or that dik'ut bartender had...**_lied!_**

Cody stopped in mid step. The bartender knew who he had been looking for... that had been clear. Cody thought over their conversation as he began to move toward the docking bay his ship resided in. The bartender had referred to Rex and Ahsoka as a "couple" which would only mean... It clicked. The bartender had known they were together, but he also knew they were _married_.

Cody grinned as he broke into a trot. How could he have missed that? Now he had to figure out exactly where they had gone.

_Think like Rex._ Cody thought as his pace quickened again. _Rex would want to be somewhere that Vader wouldn't sense Ahsoka... somewhere Vader wouldn't go...Tattooine._ Cody nodded to himself. Obi-Wan Kenobi had once mentioned to him that Anakin had bad feelings toward the dustball of a planet because of the fact that he had been enslaved there! Cody laughed out loud.

"Of course." Cody smiled to himself as he entered the docking bays and made his way toward his ship. "They would be safe from all the bounty hunters around them, as long as Ahsoka didn't reveal herself as a Jedi, because of the fact that there is no current bounty on them!" He laughed to himself.

Running as fast as he possibly could for his ship, Cody felt the cold darkness that resided in the core of his being jump with delight. He had been a step or two behind Rex for several years, but now he had taken a jump, and was now _ahead_ of Rex.

"I shall have my revenge." Cody whispered to himself as he boarded his ship.

Cody sat in the cockpit of his ship, the _Dawning Revenge_, thinking carefully over the last few years his life had been. Terrible memories of Barriss' death knocking at his cold heart, stirring up a soul that hadn't been stirred in years.

Tears stung his eyes... eyes that hadn't betrayed any emotion for nearly eight years.

Cody wiped away the tears angrily as he picked up a small, hand held holo-projector. Holding it silently for several moments, Cody finally flipped it on. A picture of Barriss and himself appeared, his Jedi wife holding his hand to her stomach.

A smile twitched at Cody's lips. That had been the first time he had felt his baby's kick, felt the tiny life he had helped to create. A life that he had wanted so much to hold... love.

Abruptly, the picture changed to a photo of himself and Rex. They had both just graduated officer's training then. They had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, laughing. Cody's teeth clenched as it changed again. This time to a photo of himself and Barris on one side, Rex and Ahsoka on the other.

"Aargh!" Cody screamed in anguish, tossing the small holo-projector on the ground and crushing it under his boot. "I hate you Rex!" He hissed in pure hatred as he stared at the crushed device, tears running down his face for the first time in years. "I will kill you."

The hyperspace alarm went off, announcing that he was approaching Tattooine space, and, about an hour later, his boots crunched in the sands of the backwater planet.

_I'm here, Rex._ He whispered inwardly. _I'm coming..._

Ahsoka sat in mediation when a voice broke through, carried to her by the Force. _I'm here, Rex...And I'm coming!_ It snarled like a feral animal, echoing in her mind as her eyes snapped open.

Cody had arrived. Surely not... The Force sent a tremble of warning, and her doubts were destroyed in that moment.

_He __is__coming._ She thought as she shut her eyes. _He's he's here._


	5. Chapter 5: Loose Ends

**Chapter 5: Loose Ends**

_(A/N: I'm publishing this earlier than I was planning for FoxFace. I want to thank everyone for reading my stories, and those of you who bother to review. But I extend special thanks to FoxFace for keeping up on my story, and reviewing each and every chapter. I thank you very much, FoxFace, and I am glad you enjoy this story! I love Cody and Barriss Offee pairings, and glad that you like it! Thanks again, everyone!)_

Cody lay on his stomach in the cold darkness of a Tattooine night. Sand had found it's way through his clothing to irritate his skin, but he payed no attention to it, instead focusing on scouting out the small farm with his holo binoculars.

All seemed quiet... It was the middle of the night, after all.

Cody gritted his teeth in frustrated impatience. How he wished he could just go down there and kill him now! But he knew he must wait. He would prefer to kill him _away_ from the ex-Jedi.

Cody had no qualms with Ahsoka Tano, so if she stayed out of the way, she would not be hurt.

_The Next Morning_

Cody watched silently as Rex exited the small home to disappear inside the smaller building.

A small smile touched the lips of the watching clone when he noticed that Rex was wearing his pistols. The good Captain knew his old friend was coming for a visit...

Cody frowned when Ahsoka appeared in the doorway, speaking unintelligibly, her lightsabers mounted on her hips.

_Shabla_. Cody cursed. _She knows._

Cody looked over next to him at the large sniper rifle, staring at it for several moments before shaking his head. No. A Jedi deserved a better death than that, and if he died by her hands, he would still be with Barriss and his child.

Cody still had to take Rex down with him, otherwise, these last eight years of searching and waiting, would all be in vain. Nothing.

Standing slowly, Cody stared down at the small buildings before making his way down the sandy hill to stand between the house and smaller building.

Ahsoka was gone, and Rex was just exiting the smaller building.

"Hello, Rex." Cody smiled coldly at the other clone, finding delight in the expressions of shock and fear that passed over the Captain's face.

"Cody?" Rex asked carefully.

Cody sneered at him. "I'm no longer Cody. You destroyed Cody eight years ago." He responded, cold with anger. "I am CC-2224. I replaced Cody."

There was silent for several moments before Rex nodded slowly, sadly. "You're right. You're not Cody." He answered, slowly placing his hands on his blasters. "The Cody I knew wouldn't have murdered Zakk."

Cody laughed out loud. "Was that his name? Doesn't matter anymore. It is the name of a dead man. A name to add to my list of kills." His laugh echoed, carrying across the sands as he looked at Rex in anger and hate.

"I've learned a lot of things since Order 66, Rex." Cody hissed. "One of those things was that I never should've trusted anyone. Especially you."

Rex straightened up slightly. "What do you want, Cody?" He demanded.

Cody just smiled at him. "Cody can't hear you anymore. However, I will respond as he should've." The smile that spread over his face gave him a barbaric look. "I'm here to tie up some loose ends. I've followed a long rope, and finally found the end!" He shouted, his blaster pistol in his hand with a flash, and, before Rex could move, he levelled the gun and fired.

Cody grinned. His revenge would be fulfilled. It was just a matter of time.


	6. Chapter 6

_(A/N: Ok. The final chapter of this story. I finished it extra quick for you guys and want you to know there will be 2 sequels, one really short one-shot, and one long story that continues this. Hope you all enjoy, and once again, thanks to shorty McGee and Foxface! :))_

**Chapter 6: A Ghost?**

Cody didn't notice Ahsoka until it was too late. She landed in front of Rex, her blue and green lightsabers deflecting the blaster bolts away with that Jedi-like grace he hadn't seen for so long.

"Cody!" She cried, almost pleadingly.

Cody swore and fired faster, slowly advancing as his attack grew more aggressive.

"Get her out of the way, Rex!" He shouted at the frozen clone. "This is our fight! I have no qualms with her, but she will die if she gets involved!"

Rex remained still for a moment, as if still trying to process what had happened before finally motioning Ahsoka away. The Jedi obeyed, stepping away from him reluctantly.

"Cody, why must this happen? What could I have done to make you hate me so much?" Rex pleaded sadly as his wife moved away. "Vod. Why?"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Cody shouted in anger. "You are no brother of mine!" He fired again, Rex dodging and reluctantly shooting back.

Rex's shot struck Cody's pistol just as his own shot connected with the Captain's right pistol, shattering both into oblivion. But Rex still had one more.

Cody jumped upon the captain, trying to gain control of the remaining pistol.

Rex fought back, kneeing Cody in the stomach and elbowing his face, but Cody refused to be daunted. Desperate, Rex kicked Cody in the knee, causing him to stumble, still maintaining his hold on the gun.

Cody tripped Rex, but was dragged down with him, grappling for the gun as they fell.

Annoyed, Cody punched his enemy in the jaw several times, a loud pop reaching his ears as pain passed through Rex's head and neck.

They kicked and punched, and Cody realized that he was slowly but surely gaining the upper hand, causing a smile to form on his face. Ahsoka decided to get involved at that moment, force pushing him, and sending both himself and Rex flying.

While Ahsoka used the Force to pad Rex's fall, Cody struck a tree.

Rex was back on his feet in seconds, albeit, his mind was in shock. Was this really happening? What had he done to deserve this? What had Cody seen during Order 66 that made him so bloodthirsty... unfeeling?

Rex was running on adrenaline and instincts that had been drilled into him on Kamino.

"You killed her! You killed them both!" Cody shouted, causing Rex to look up. _What? Who!_

Cody was getting up, and Rex pounced upon him, knocking the other clone back to the ground.

_Where's the stupid gun?!_ Rex's mind screamed at him as he tried to pin Cody. _Where the hell is that blaster?_

The two clones were a mass of limbs, and Ahsoka didn't know what to do. She had to be careful not to hurt Rex, but another part of her was telling her not to hurt Cody either.

The Force seemed to be trying to tell her something... she just couldn't figure it out, and there was no time for meditation! Her husband was going to be murdered by his old friend!

Cody untangled himself from Rex and jumped for the gun, but Rex grabbed his ankles and jerked him backward, crawling across him in a desperate attempt to reach the gun first. Cody rolled Rex off of him and stretched out an arm for it.

Two things happened at once. Rex grabbed his wrist and reached for the gun, that was then pulled away from their grasp by some unseen force.

Cody swore and looked up, choking on his words. A small child, about eight years old, stood a few feet away. She held the blaster pistol in her small, fragile hands, innocent eyes wide with fear.

"Barricca?" Cody whispered, using his pet name for Barriss, but... it couldn't be... this girl was too young and looked different. Her skin was a pale green and dark freckles graced her nose like Barriss.. but her hair was a deep brown, her features chiseled... like a clone's.

Cody slowly stood to his feet. "Barricca?" He whispered again, taking a cautious step forward, afraid that the ghost would dissolve into nothingness.

Rex released his hold on Cody's wrist, watching as the other clone crouched low, making his way slowly and carefully toward the girl, who stared at him with her big, brown eyes. There was no fear in those eyes. They just watched him.

"Barricca?" Cody asked again, his voice a choked whisper. He knelt before the girl now, and slowly reached out a hand. The child didn't flinch or pull away. She just stood there, looking him up and down, confusion clouding her face.

Cody's hand trembled. _Is this the force ghost of a younger Barriss?_ He asked inwardly. _Could it be..._ His hand touched flesh, and he could feel tears begin to sting his eyes.

The pistol dropped from the girl's hands. "Buir?" She asked, causing Cody to freeze. _Father? I have no child... my child had..._ But there was recognition in the girl's eyes, and he couldn't doubt it as he pulled her close to himself.

The small hands touched his face and ran through his hair. Hair just like her own.

Tears streamed down Cody's face now.

"Buir." The girl's own face was streaked in tears as she hugged him.

Cody embraced the girl, pulling her into his lap, much as he had done to her mother eight years ago.

Cody looked up at Rex and Ahsoka, eyes blurred with tears. Another young girl stood clutching Rex's leg, and he looked at her. She had large blue eyes like Ahsoka, and the stripes on her lekku were a bluish-black while her skin was a browny-orange, the markings as black as a dark, starless night. She was cute, but he had eyes only for his daughter.

"How did you know me?" He asked his daughter softly.

"I sensed you in the Force." She answered, a hiccup punctuating her sentence. "I remember what you felt like."

Cody's heart broke in two. She was force-sensitive, and there was no one left to train her... except. No. He shook his head as he stood up with the little girl in his arms, turning to Rex and Ahsoka.

"You had killed her." Cody said slowly. "How can Barricca be alive when you killed Barriss?"

Rex looked up at him in shock. "Barriss?! I never killed a Jedi!" He cried.

"I was told by Barriss that you had killed her." Cody snapped, his daughter looking at her guardian with wide eyes. "Her last words were your name." He added angrily. "_Your_ soldiers were in the room!"

"Cody, I found Ahsoka then ran. I didn't do anything else." Rex responded.

"Then why do you have _my_ child!" Cody demanded.

"Rex had taken me and we had run." Ahsoka began. "A close friend of Rex's, Kix, had been there when the clones shot Barriss. He couldn't shoot all three in time to save her." Ahsoka looked at Cody for a moment before continuing. "Both Kix and Barriss were wounded."

"Both were wounded fatally." Rex said softly, images of the time Kix had appeared at the landing pad, bleeding profusely from a chest wound, assaulted him.

_*Memory*_

_"__Rex!" The familiar voice shouted._

_"__Kix?!" Rex cried, turning to see a clone, white breastplate streaked with blood, running for the landing pad, other clones hurrying after him._

_"__Rex! Take Barriss' baby with you!" Kix shouted, holding out the bundle._

_Rex reached down from the ship, snatching the baby and placing it behind him as the ship began to take off. Rex turned and reached for Kix. "Grab my hand!" He shouted._

_Kix was ran behind the ship, reaching for him. Their fingers brushed just as Kix stumbled and fell, lying in a spreading pool of blood._

_"__NO! Kix!" Rex screamed as the ship took off._

_*Memory Ends*_

"Kix appeared at the landing pad just as we were taking off." Rex whispered, breaking from the memory. "He got the baby into my arms and said it was Barriss. The ship took off... I tried to get him, but Kix was left behind." He explained softly, looking up at Cody. "Kix stayed behind, and he died... Bled out on the landing pad." Rex finished, guilt and shame nesting in his tone.

"We didn't know who the father way." Ahsoka added. "Until now, that is." She said, forcing a small smile.

Cody opened his mouth to speak, but Rex cut him off. "Barriss told Kix that the baby's name was Barricca. We called her Orixix, after Order 66." He added.

"But Barriss had said..."

"Are you sure that Barriss wasn't trying to tell you that Rex had your daughter?" Ahsoka asked. "Did she mention Kix?"

It all clicked. It made sense! That's why Barriss had been telling him to live! For their daughter's sake. The last eight years of Cody's life had been for nothing...it had been a false quest for 'justice'.

Cody opened his mouth to speak, but Rex held up a hand. "Come inside, vod." He ordered, picking up the other little girl.

"That's Blit. Our daughter." Ahsoka said, smiling at him.

Cody realized that everything was forgotten... forgiven. And now that he was with his adi'ka and his vod, the hole in his heart was finally filled.

Cody looked up into the light of the twin suns and could've sworn that Barriss stood there, smiling down at him. He would've passed it as a trick of the light, but Barricca was upright in his arms, smiling as she looked at the place wehere her mother's ghost had appeared.

_Yes._ Cody thought. _Everything turned out alright._


End file.
